


Mamma Mia! [Vid]

by resurrecho



Series: resurrecho's vids [2]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Mamma Mia! - ABBA/Johnson
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Summer, Video, YouTube, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho
Summary: How can I resist you?
Series: resurrecho's vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mamma Mia! [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma Mia makes me feel some kinda way, but sometimes I just don't have 2 hours to devote to watching it. So here's some of that feeling in 4 minutes, when you need a little pick me up.
> 
> Made using DaVinci Resolve, using ABBA's original Mamma Mia


End file.
